People who have medical problems (especially medical problems which may result in an emergency situation) may wear a bracelet or necklace with the name of the condition they have to let emergency responders know what problem may be causing the emergency. However, only providing the condition may not provide health professionals with necessary information they need to treat the person. This may result, for example, in emergency responders giving medication or treatment which may interfere with medication the patient is currently taking or, medication the patient is allergic to.
People often carry with them portable electronic devices such as portable mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), electronic watch, portable audio players, and portable game players. These devices may be capable of storing a large amount of information and may be on or near their owner when their owner is having an emergency.